Weightlifting benches having a separate seat and backrest are well known. Typically, the seat and backrest are independently adjustable from a flat position to an angled or inclined position for use in weightlifting. However, such adjustable weightlifting benches normally have a relatively large space or gap between the seat and backrest when the backrest and seat are in a flat horizontal position. Also, in some prior art weightlifting benches, when the backrest is angled upwardly, it overlies a portion of the seat, thereby reducing the surface area of the seat. Thus, a weightlifter cannot sit as comfortably, since he or she is moved forwardly on the seat due to the position of the backrest over the seat.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved adjustable weightlifting bench wherein the seat and backrest move in unison.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable weightlifting bench wherein the seat automatically moves to the proper position when the backrest is moved to a desired position.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable weightlifting bench wherein the seat is not obstructed by the backrest in any position.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable weightlifting bench wherein the backrest and seat can be quickly and easily moved to a desired angular orientation.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable weightlifting bench including a spotter platform.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable weightlifting bench including wheels for moving the bench to a desired location.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable weightlifting bench which can be attached to a weightlifting rack, and being adjustable for proper positioning in the rack.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable weightlifting bench which may be conveniently and easily adjusted.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.
An adjustable bench for weightlifting includes a base for supporting the bench on the floor, with an adjustable backrest and seat. A first support member extends between the backrest and the base, pivotally supporting the backrest on the base. A second support member having a plurality of notches adapted to be received on a catch on the base extends between the backrest and the base for positioning the backrest in a selected angular orientation relative to the base. An arm extends between the seat and the base for pivotally supporting the seat on the base. A linkage assembly pivotally connects the backrest, the seat, and the first support member such that the seat automatically and simultaneously adjusts as the backrest is moved to a selected angle. The linkage assembly includes a pair of spaced apart plates having a forward end pivotally connected to the seat and a rearward end pivotally connected to the first support member. The linkage assembly further includes a shaft having an upper end connected to the backrest and a lower end connected to the plates so as to pivotally connect the backrest to the plates. In all of the positions of the backrest and seat, including a flat horizontal position, the space between the backrest and the seat is minimal. The seat remains free from obstruction by the backrest in all positions.